


What I Like About You

by Deeply_Obsessed



Series: Rare Pairs!! [2]
Category: Monsta X (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Cute Min Yoongi | Suga, Fluff, M/M, Secret Relationship, Short & Sweet, Soft Min Yoongi | Suga, Work In Progress, brief texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 10:16:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17119469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deeply_Obsessed/pseuds/Deeply_Obsessed
Summary: After keeping his relationship a secret from his friends for so long, Yoongi ruins it by accidentally exposing himself. The only person who can calm down Yoongi's sudden stress is his boyfriend, Yoo Kihyun.





	What I Like About You

**Author's Note:**

> This work is an WIP because I haven't been able to think of any other chapters, but I do want to continue writing for this. Maybe some time in the future when inspiration hits. 
> 
> Fun Fact: This story was originally going to be Shownu & Jin but in the end I decided not to.

**Group of Assholes**

**Yoongi-O**

Hey babe

Are you ready to go? 

I told the losers I'm headed to the library to work on an essay so I have a few hours to hang 

Who knows maybe we can even go on a date instead of sticking to the usual 10 minute make out sessions 

 

**Namjoonie**

Hyung you idiot this is the group chat 

 

**Mr. Worldwide**

wtf did i just read?

 

**Muscled Maknae**

HYUNG DID YOU LIE TO US JUST SO YOU COULD SNEAK OUT WITH YOUR SECRET LOVER 

 

**Jimbles**

I never felt so betrayed?

Until today that is 

 

**Taehyungie**

Have you ever tried not being dramatic Jiminie?

 

**Emo Sunshine**

Who are you dating hyung?

And for how long? 

 

**Namjoonie**

And why haven't we heard of them?

 

**Mr. Worldwide**

I have a theory that Yoongi is ashamed of us meeting his partner 

 

**Yoongi-O has left the chat**

**Muscled Maknae has added Yoongi-O to the chat**

 

**Muscled Maknae**

HYUNG YOU COWARD OWN UP TO YOUR MISTAKES AND TELL US WHO YOU'RE DITCHING US FOR

 

**Yoongi-O**

I'm putting yall on mute now

 

**Mr. Worldwide**

you fucker

 

**Emo Sunshine**

And here I was thinking Jimin was the snake of the group 

 

**Jimbles**

Ouch

That hurt but what's new 

I've been living in constant pain since the day I began adulting

 

**Taehyungie**

Shut up and eat your cereal, Drama Queen

 °•°•°•°•°

"I fucked up," was the first thing Yoongi's boyfriend heard when he answered the incoming call. 

As Yoongi jogged away from his apartment complex, he quickly glanced behind him at the staircase leading up to his apartment. He sighed in relief when he didn't see any of his dongsaengs or his hyung attempting to chase after him. 

It had been Seokjin's idea to have a sleepover the night before because he wanted to binge watch Lucifer with all his friends. Yoongi regrets giving in to his roommate's idea because now it's easier to track him down. 

"What?" Kihyun voiced his confusion, a slight frown taking over his expression. "What do you mean you fucked up?" 

Yoongi groaned in distress. "I accidentally exposed myself to my friends and now they won't stop bothering me until they figure out who I'm hiding from them," he ranted as he quickened his pace towards the bus stop. 

Yoongi pouted at the sound of Kihyun laughing on the other side. Yoongi did a quick scan of his surroundings to make sure his evil dongsaengs weren't chasing him (and his hyung...his hyung was the scariest).

"Breathe Yoongi. Try to calm down and think about it," Kihyun adviced. "So what if they found out you have a lover? What can they do?" 

"They want to meet you now," complained Yoongi. He got on the surprisngly empty bus and sat at the very back, his eyes still searching the outside for familiar faces. "And if they like you, they'll want to hang out with you more. If they don't, they'll try to keep me from you. There's no winning for me, honestly."

Kihyun smiled at his boyfriend's dramatics. "Baby," he cooed softly. The bus doors closed and Yoongi relaxed into his seat. "Come over. Nobody's home."

"That was my plan all along," responded Yoongi. "I'll be there soon. Please make me food to calm me down."

"Anything for you."

°•°•°•°•°

When Kihyun opened the front door, he was attacked in a suffocating hug by Yoongi who had thrown himself into his boyfriend's arms in seek for comfort. 

Yoongi sighed in bliss as soon as his face was buried in the other's neck. "I want to eat my stresses away," he muttered. 

Kihyun chuckled as they pulled away and lead Yoongi to the kitchen of Kihyun's dorm. "What could you possibly be stressed about," he teased lightly. 

"My friends. They've given me all the white hairs I have right now."

"You don't have white hairs," Kihyun said. 

Yoongi sat on the counter next to the stove and trapped Kihyun between his legs before the other could serve them food. They stared at each other for a few seconds, then Yoongi's gaze fell down to Kihyun's pink lips. 

Yoongi leaned in and kissed his boyfriend slowly. "You can't see my whites because I dyed my hair," he muttered against Kihyun's lips when they pulled away. "Blond makes the whites harder to spot."

"I'd love you with or without the whites," Kihyun whispered. "You're gorgeous just the way you are."

Yoongi couldn't stop the blush from reaching his ears, nor the grin from splitting his cheeks. What he could do was hug Kihyun close and bite his shoulder in retaliation. "I told you to stop saying nice things," whined the blond. "You know how shy I get."

"I love seeing you blush though," Kihyun replied with a grin of his own. He grabbed Yoongi's face and kissed his nose. "It gives me nice memories of you. Especially the first time we talked. Remember?"

Yoongi bit his bottom lip. "I rather not think back to that time. It's embarrassing."

"Cute," said Kihyun. He leaned in and kissed Yoongi properly once again.

It was way too quick for Yoongi and he tried chasing after Kihyun's lips, but the brunett was already stepping away from Yoongi who let his legs hang off the countertop.

"I haven't gone grocery shopping so I ordered take out. What I do have though is a candy stash we can eat while we wait for the actual food. Wanna take this to the livingroom?" 

Yoongi smiled in content. "Sure. I wanted to watch this one series on Netflix, we can start it together to see if it's good."

"Then go set up the tv, sweetheart."

Yoongi hopped off the counter and skipped to the livingroom. He took the control and searched through Netflix, his current crisis no longer in his mind. 

There was no doubt the chat was probably beeing flooded with messages from his friends, but Yoongi wouldn't notice for a while because he just so happened to have mute the convo for the next two hours.

Oh well. He'll enjoy the time he has with his boyfriend while he still can. 

**Author's Note:**

> Also! In case you were interested (which you probably weren't), here's my [Tumblr!](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/deeply-obsessed) I mostly reblog a bunch of stuff like fanfiction and fanart.


End file.
